The present invention relates to toothpicks. More particularly it relates to such toothpicks which can be used for applying substances by the toothpick.
Toothpicks are widely known in the art. The known toothpicks have different shapes and sizes both of its working portion and its handle portion. It can be said that the known toothpicks have certain disadvantages in the way they treat respective surfaces to be cleaned, and also in their capability of introducing into a mouth respective substances. It is therefore believed to be clear that the known toothpicks can be further improved in this sense to provide more efficient and reliably action.